There are many people who are bothered with a nasal blockage which hinders their breathing, especially at night when they are attempting to sleep. A nasal blockage can either be in one or both nostrils, but in either case the sufferer usually ends up breathing through his or her mouth. Mouth breathing is recognized as being unhealthy as it contributes not only to an unpleasant dry mouth syndrome, but also contributes to the development of gum diseases such as pyorrhea.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a breathing apparatus which the user can wear inside of the mouth between the cheeks and teeth to allow the user to breathe through his or her mouth without drying out the mouth or causing gum disease problems. While accomplishing these advantages, the apparatus of this invention allows for freedom of tongue, lip and jaw movement, these movements being essential in effecting comfortable respiration and in effecting the salivation adjusting function of swallowing.